Why Is It Different For Him? : Why Series PT 1
by Theadosia57
Summary: Bella doesn't like that Edward tells her to be wary of Jasper and him to stay away from Bella, Well that's not going to happen, Why is he so cruel, he's his brother? (Film version of meeting the family) Twilight AU One-shot (Coulda, Woulda, Shoulda story)


**A/N: -** **Dedicated to twilightromance4ever, who enquired if I'd tackled Edward's obsession with keeping Bella away from Jasper, well no I hadn't! So here it is, another coulda, woulda shoulda xx Alexis**

 **Congrats to Andrewpine for being Watching's 300th reviewer, you guys are super awesome xx Alexis**

 **Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters belong to S. Meyer.** **Otherwise,** **the rest** **is** **my musings on an AU.**

* * *

We were in Edwards Volvo driving towards his family home, but all he kept going on and on about was staying away from his brother Jasper and it was really making my blood boil, so to speak. How could Jasper be that out of control, he was an empath after all, for god's sake, there had to be more to this story than Edward was telling me. Then it hit me, twice actually, Edwards version of the story was severely biased and Emotions, Jasper was swamped by their negative and needy emotions, like all the time, that must be it.

"I'm just saying it's harder for Jasper, his start in life was a lot different from ours, I'm not sure if he even tries that hard" Edward was still telling me and it just didn't sit well.

I raised an eyebrow as I looked him in the eye, "Really Edward! Really? I get that he's finding it hard, so instead of making it easier for him, you expect me to treat him like a pariah?" I say and he at least had the decency to be abashed for saying that to me.

"No love, just don't get too close or ever be on your own with him, that's all I'm saying on the matter!" he replied condescendingly, still sticking to his path, right or wrong and I had a feeling he wasn't going to be happy if I proved him wrong.

This was the day I was going to meet Edward's family for the very first time, well his parents, I'd seen the others in school and I was really nervous, not because they were vampires, no, unlike normal people that didn't bother me. What if they didn't like me? What if they thought I wasn't good enough for him? What if they wanted to be rid of me?

 **WIIDFH**

Everything was going along fine and dandy, his parents were most welcoming and maybe slightly overly friendly, Emmett was completely over the top and Rosalie just ignored me, well after giving me that look, like I was something icky stuck on the sole of her shoe.

But I was happy all in all, with how it was going and so was Edward I think, sometimes he's hard to read, he tends to keep himself rigidly under control. That all changed though when the last two siblings arrived, even the air around us changed, everyone was tense and uneasy, basically bad vibes were being projected and that seemed unfair.

"Oh! You do smell good!" Alice said laughing and gave me a hug, well that was pretty rude, I thought.

Then I was introduced to Jasper who hung back, he had a pained expression on his face. He nodded and said nothing, Carlisle felt the need to fill the gap by saying,

"Jasper's new to this life, you'll have to forgive him, Bella my dear" and I was suddenly feeling angry, no wonder Edward was so condescending about Jasper, his father was too.

"I'd like to go home please Edward!" I said in a snippy voice, because as usual, when angry my eyes pricked with tears and I refused to make a fool of myself.

"Is it too much love, being around all of these vampires, I'm so sorry, I should never have brought you here, I should have known better" he waffled and Jasper looked up at me first, I nodded and he told them,

"Bella's very angry, really very angry Edward!".

"Well, of course, she's angry! You must have frightened her" Edward yelled at Jasper and I saw him flinch as if slapped, I couldn't believe what was happening.

I just exploded, I had never felt so mad at some people and so bad for another person at one time before. I looked around the room at them all and they were confused obviously and Jasper was frowning, not really grasping where my anger and sympathy for him were coming from.

"Of course I'm angry Edward! No, it's not being in a house full of vampires or anything to do with Jasper what so ever! It's being in a house with six of the most arrogant, self-righteous, condescending, pompous vampires! That is my problem!" I retorted. He looked at me as if I'd just lost my mind.

"What do you mean by that? By the way, there's seven of us!" Rosalie demanded in a haughty voice dripping with disdain for the human I guessed.

"Doctor Cullen, Edward says you have a table where you hold meetings? Could we please go there, we all need to sit?" I said and it didn't go unnoticed that I'd reverted back to calling him Doctor Cullen rather than Carlisle.

I waited until they all took their normal places and then stood behind Jasper, of course, Edward started to growl "Be quiet Edward and you might actually learn something, for once in your life!" I told him firmly.

That drew forth a few gasps, but otherwise, they were silent. I was pushing acceptance, understanding and a little filial love to Jasper, as I placed my hands on his shoulders.

He shuddered slightly and Edward made to get up saying, "Move away Bella, he's struggling, you'll be hurt! He can't control himself"

"I will not! The only person not in control here is you! and I know he is agitated, but not for very much longer. If you'd just sit down and do as you're asked for once Edward! Then I could explain, not everything is about you, you know!" I said loudly and he dropped back into his seat.

"I'm confused Bella, I don't understand?" Jasper said in a questioning voice.

"I know Jasper, but you will soon. Mrs Cullen.." I started,

"Esme dear" she interrupted me to say.

"Mrs Cullen, who in your family has ever slipped from their vegetarian diet?" I continued saying with air quotes and was well aware that she was hurt by my ignoring her directive.

"Well, only two really, me once and Emmett twice" she answered quietly.

"When was this If you don't mind me asking?" I inquired and was told that it was many years ago before Alice and Jasper joined the family.

"Ah, before Jasper arrived, yes I should have realised, Twice Emmett really?" I said and he hung his head nodding,

"But they were all singers!" Carlisle said trying to defend them, if not to me then himself.

"Jasper, how long have you been with the family?" I asked kindly, he said,

"Sixty years, give or take a few darlin'," I think he could see where I was heading, unlike the others who looked confused.

"Have you ever slipped in all that time?" I asked and he shook his head in the negative,

"No! no, I didn't expect you to have. How long until you're not new to this life Doctor?" I demanded turning to face Carlisle, and he stared at me unable to answer.

"Thirteen more years maybe, since that's only how much longer Emmett's been on your diet than Jasper! Did you make him feel like the weakest link in the family I wonder, no, of course, you didn't? Well except for Edward, I presume he wouldn't have been able to stop himself?" I spat, giving him a scathing look as my anger rose once more, his head dropped and I knew I was right.

They were all looking at each other but avoiding both Jasper's and my eyes. "Correct me if I'm wrong," I said in a tone that warned them not to dare, "But Bloodlust is basically just the desire for human blood, any humans blood, sometimes it's just stronger than other times?" I wished to know, they all nodded and Carlisle said,

"Yes that's true, you are quite correct, Bella".

"So it's an emotion then?" I asked glaring at them all individually before saying, "You smell someone particularly pleasing and you project instant desire? Just like Alice did ten minutes ago when she rudely told me how good I smelled!"

Gasps were heard, comprehension dawned with some, but Emmett said, "What?".

"When you're angry Emmett, what happens?" I asked him directly,

"Jazzman calms me down" he replied, "And when you're down or sad?" I said,

"He cheers me up!" he said happily smiling.

"So when you feel bloodlust, what happens Emmett?" I say staring at him and as he replies the penny finally dropped,

"He ..., Oh! Awe shit man, why'd you never say anything?".

"Why should he have had to tell you, Emmett, can't you think for yourself? how come it's a human that has to explain it to you all? Sixty years too late I might add" I retorted.

"Don't speak to my mate like that! Who the hell do you think you are?" Rosalie shouted at me, I smiled and said,

"I know who I am Rosalie, I know I'm not perfect or special and I sure as hell don't think the world revolves around me, can you say the same? How about you, how's your bloodlust? What happens at school when you get that sudden spike? What or should I say who stops you wrecking your perfect record, hmm?" I say my voice dripping with barely disguised disgust.

"I ...!" is all she says before looking down sullenly, Esme and Alice are sobbing quietly in the background.

"Jasper, stop helping them all please, concentrate on only yourself for just this once". I say squeezing his shoulder, he complied and a couple of minutes later I ask, "How we all feeling now, seeing as I smell so damn good? Emmett, please restrain Edward he doesn't look so hot!" I pull out the last seat and sit further back well away from them all.

"Dear God!" Carlisle bemoans,

"Oh Jasper!" whimpers Esme.

"Take a good look at Jasper now please everyone, does he look stressed or out of control, No! Why because he's not carrying all of you as he normally does day in day out!" I expound,

and they all look shamefaced, still not realising that they are swamping him with emotions, it's just not bloodlust today but shame.

"I wouldn't help them anymore Jasper, unless it's dire, you need to look to yourself for once because obviously, no one in this family is prepared to help you like you have been helping them!" I say to him as I get to my feet.

"Thank you darlin', I always thought they'd work it out, but no one ever did, then years passed and I just kept doin' it to keep myself sane really!" Jasper said to me smiling.

"Yes, I'll bet. It's very selfish of you, you know Alice, to make Jasper live in the main house, unable to get away from their emotions, being bombarded twenty-four/seven! I bet you mainly hunt on your own don't you Jasper?" I asked he nods yes, "For the peace and quiet yeah?" I say and he smiles.

"Oh before I leave, I don't think you should expect help at school anymore! It's beyond cruel to have him carry you. All that blood, all those teenage hormones, and angst. It's time you handled your own bloodlusts for a change" I told them.

"Oh Shit!" was all Edward said, "Dawned on you has it, Yes think yourself lucky Edward, you only have to hear their surface thoughts and since most are teenagers they are irrelevant seconds after they thought them, not feel every feeling of every person, every second you're there in that damn place and that includes the pissed off and depressed teachers!"I say scornfully.

"You know he's the strongest person in this family, not the weakest! You should all be ashamed of yourselves! Now give me the keys to your car Edward I'm going home" I say holding out my hand.

"Bella I'll ..." he started to say, "No Edward! No more running and avoiding the elephant in the room! Give me your keys I'll drive myself home and you can start on sixty years worth of grovelling! Because I'm sure you were the worst offender! Followed closely by Alice and Carlisle! " I tell him as I take the keys, "We will talk later, I have a lot to think about".

 **WIIDFH**

So I left, realising the perfect Cullens were anything but, this was not a pleasant revelation and I didn't know what to think about the prejudices and holier than thou attitude, obviously Carlisle encouraged it and that was just wrong on every level. If they could do that to family, then how did that bode for me in the future? Me the lowly human.

Every one of them was guilty of this, but in my heart, I knew Edward would have been the worst, did I really want to be tied to someone so narrow-minded. I really needed to have a long hard look at my life and see if this was really the route I wished to take because it was permanent and there would be no do over's.

Was I prepared to take him on and have to fight tooth and nail for everything, could he? would he change? Does love conquer all? One thing is for sure, meek and mild Bella has to go, that just won't fly where Edwards concerned, if I want to be part of this family, I'm gonna have to stand my ground and Edward will have to join the twenty-first century, otherwise, we're doomed to fail.

 **WIIDFH**

My first visitor the next day was funnily enough not Edward, although I think he was out there last night, but my window was closed, locked and the storm shutter down. When I said I needed time to think I meant it. He's so strict about some things, but has no boundaries about others, like stalking or personal space.

So, it surprised me when I opened the door to Carlisle and Esme, Charlie was working and was long gone. I invited them in and sat waiting to see why they were here, they had come to apologise to me it seemed, for involving me in their private family business on my first visit. I waved it off and said it wasn't me who needed their apology, only Jasper.

I had a feeling that hadn't gone so well, turns out they overwhelmed him and he took off last night not long after me, so they hadn't really got the chance. I suggested one on one not on mass, then he'd be able to cope better.

"What do we say? How can we make it up to him? Will he ever forgive us?" Esme blurted out close to tears, albeit tears that would never fall.

"Just tell him you were wrong, that you had never even considered how your emotions really affected him. That you wished you'd have been more considerate and you will never do it again. That's all you can do, Oh and maybe build them a place of their own away from everyone else, so he can get some relief" I suggested and she looked really pleased and Carlisle thanked me.

"Alice is beside herself, she feels that she failed her mate!" he told me and I pulled no punches saying,

"She did! She of all of you should have known! Alice needs to think of someone else besides herself for a change, this will do her the world of good, eventually".

"How did you get to be so wise and grown up Bella? Esme asked, I laughed and said,

"Esme, look around you, do you think Charlie runs this house? I've been the grown up since I was about seven years old. I looked after Renee, not the other way round!" she frowned at this bit of information, which Edward obviously didn't deem important enough to pass on.

"My mother is the perpetual woman/child, the female Peter Pan as it were, she has never grown up, ever!" I said with a little hurt in my voice.

"Well I'll make you a deal Bella, when you're at our house I will mother you and let you be the child, would that be okay dear?" she queried and I smiled and nodded quite choked up at the thought.

 **WIIDFH**

I got on with some housework after they left, promising I would come by soon. My next visitors were Emmett and Rosalie, this really surprised me as she appeared to hate me with a passion before. But after a long discussion, we came to an agreement. I told her I really had no interest in having children, as I already had a thirty odd year old one in Phoenix. She promised not to try and force her ideals onto me.

Emmett was just happy we were now on slightly friendlier terms, but both wanted to tell me they felt so guilty about Jasper. That they never even considered just how hard they made life for him. But how they then condemned him for something they were causing. Understanding why he never said anything, because real family should have noticed.

"How do we prove we love him, care about him, even though we have been so absolutely selfish?" Emmett asked,

"That's your answer Emmett, you have to think about him as your brother, send him calm emotions, of love, remorse and think first before reacting in an over the top way, after all, you always think about hiding your thoughts from Edward, so think about muting your emotions for Jasper, well the angry and lustful ones. But always share the joy and happiness!" I tell him and they both nod.

"But will it be enough, Bella?" Rosalie said,

"As long as they are honest and heartfelt, he'll know you mean it, he's the empath remember," I say smiling and they leave feeling happier all in all.

Wow, I've become a Vampire's Agony Aunt today. I could set myself up in business, eh, maybe not. I wonder who's next, the two who need the most help will probably not seek it. Edward will come to apologise to me eventually, but he will never ask for help or advice, even though the other's have, he'll never ask because how could a mere human understand. That silly boy forgets, we have feelings and emotions too, and that's what this is all about.

 **WIIADFH**

I was right my next visitor was Jasper, he had yet to return to the house and decided to come thank me first. There was a lot of residual anger still in him and I understood completely. His mate, family, coven even, failed him and without my interference would have gone right on for well, eternity.

He was torn between ordering Alice to leave with him and go to his brother's, but also staying and watching them struggle, make them pay through the nose, (pun intended) for taking him for granted like Edward and Alice had, and for not even noticing, that would be the other four.

I suggested stay, but to organise a trip to see Peter and Charlotte, with no shopping involved. I also thought maybe Jasper ought to say no more often. Alice needs to stop interfering with the small visions and Jasper needs to put his foot down and take control of their relationship now. She's had it her own way for far too long.

"You can only be thankful for her finding you and bringing you to Carlisle for so long, Jasper. She's done little else for you, it seems, partnerships are supposed to be fifty/fifty! I'm just saying, Oh and why do you hide your accent might I ask?" I said to him and he looked down and away,

"Alice!" we both said at the same time,

"Yes, time for you to step up to the plate, my friend or stay downtrodden forever, that's not the real you is it? While you're at it I'd veto her dressing you too!" I said holding up my hands and making a face at his eighties British preppie school outfit.

He laughed so loudly and set me off, the emotions were bouncing back and forward between us until I was gasping for breath,

"Thanks, darlin' I really needed that, I can't remember the last time I laughed so hard!" he told me still sniggering. I waved him away saying,

"You've stalled long enough laughing boy, time to face the family, I've prepped four of them for you, but you're on your own with Alice and Edward, sorry! Make her wait till last okay?"

He nodded, motioned as if tipping his Stetson to me and left. Well that's as much help as I can be or now, well until I get my hands on Edward, with him it's going to be 'Softly, Softly, Catchy Monkey', but it will be worth it, once he joins me in the real world. Because he's coming even if I have to drag him kicking and screaming.


End file.
